FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions)
Welcome to the EarthMC Wiki FAQ page! Links to the major EarthMC Help pages are shown on top, followed by more FAQ below. The EarthMC Getting Started Page * EarthMC Getting Started ** How to get more gold ** How to deposit gold in the town vault ** How to view the EarthMC map ** How to create a town and set its options *** How to expand your claim *** How to add town residents *** Towns are automatically deleted after 42 days. ** Link to EarthMC Rules: Law of Nations (has nation naming rules) ** How to join a nation ** How to create a nation ** How to set ranks for town/nation members ** How to open a Support ticket by joining the EarthMC Support discord server ** How to join the main EarthMC Discord server ** Link to the EarthMC rules ** Link to Ban appeals Users Guide to EarthMC See Guide to Getting Started on EarthMC by Neon_Krby (Krby). It contains the following info: * The EarthMC Map scale * How to join and go to a town * Town plot size and how to view chunk borders * How to make your own town * How to create your own nation * Benefits of being in a nation * Staying safe in EarthMC * Links to EarthMC wiki, Towny commands, Discord, Reddit The Official EarthMC FAQ page See EarthMC FAQ for the following: * What are the Custom Recipes? * How to Make Trade Signs * Transferring Data between Accounts? No * How to Apply for Moderator * How to Switch between Chats (global, town, nation, party, donator) * Why are mobs not moving? * Voted but didn't receive gold? * How to Link Minecraft to Discord * Why is my Town Deleted? * What are the Server McMMO Settings? Other helpful pages * McMMO Wiki See EarthMC FAQ for the EarthMC server settings. * How Towny Works * Towny Commands * Description of Towny plugin features with tutorial videos * Link to buying Queue Priority * EarthMC Reddit * News - EarthMC Live * How to set up Discord perms * The International Nether Transit (INT) Info about the EarthMC Community These additional pages about the EarthMC community are harder to find, and some might not even know they exist: * Players and Player * Business * Groups * Organizations * Wars, Battles, Conflicts * World Records and Firsts * Alliances (This is often out-of-date) * Ships (mostly battleships) What is the server IP? earthmc.net What version of Minecraft is EarthMC using? Minecraft 1.13.2 (It can support Minecraft 1.14, but you can't use 1.14 stuff.) t's Java edition only, sorry no bedrock edition. How do I go back to Minecraft version 1.13.2? # Once you open up Minecraft, do not click "Play". # Instead, select "Installations" from the tabs on top. # Click "+ New" on the top left. A pop up window appears. # On the right, there should be a drop down box for all of the versions # Select "Release 1.13.2". # Select "Create" # Verify on the bottom left that Minecraft 1.13.2 version is showing. # Then press "Play" To switch between existing Minecraft versions, just select the desired release from the drop down menu on the bottom left before pressing "Play". Although, you can just play on 1.14, but the extra blocks are not craft-able or available, but the changed textures of some blocks (wood, melon blocks, gold and diamond blocks, glowstone and netherrack.) How do I join a town? (do /invite to see commands) Method 1: Find an open town and do /t join . Method 2: Ask anyone to invite you to a town * Receive an invitation to a town * /accept or * /t invite accept Method 3: Ask a town resident # Find a town you want to join. # Do "/t online " to see which player from that town is on. # Ask the player in chat if they can invite you to their town. Method 4: Browse the list of open towns in the EarthMC discord. * EarthMC Builders Club Discord, under the #town-ads channel. I just joined a town. How do I go to it? : /t spawn I can't see myself on the Map. This happens when you go underground, so you are probably either under a building, a tree, or mining. How to Join a Nation Once your town gets an invite from a nation, do this: * /t accept invite You can check your town stats while in town: * /t here it should show your nation in the town info * /n should also show your nation info How to Create a Town Having gold in your inventory is very dangerous, because gold is so valuable. On 27 Sep 2019, someone was killed while typing in the town creation command. Take precautions below, to minimize the chances of being robbed. # You should start a town greater than 10 chunks away from a neighboring town. # Precaution: Do not announce that you are going to make a town. # Precaution: Create a small dirt umbrella at the spot which will become your town block, when you don't have the gold on you, if you know the location, you can also claim while underground. # Bring the 64 gold at a time when the server is not too busy. # Precaution: Look on the map to make sure nobody is nearby. Go quickly to your location. # Precaution: When you get there, go under the small dirt umbrella and stand under it so that you are invisible on the map. # Precaution: Look around and make sure nobody is coming. # You need to have 64 gold in your inventory. # Stand in the 4 blocks that will become your town block. # /t new The town should be created. Sometimes you'll see "gg" in globalchat celebrating your achievement. * /t set homeblock Sets the homeblock (you can withdraw/deposit gold standing there) * /t set spawn Sets the spawn * /t claim Claim wilderness for town, must have 16g, claims a single chunk according to a grid (16x16 area.) How to Give Yourself a Plot in Your Town Give yourself a plot * /plot fs 0 set the plot with sale price = 0 * /plot claim How to Protect Your Town You want to invite some players, but don't want them to open town chests. * /t set perm off turn off all permissions in town * /plot set perm off turn off all permissions in the plot * /t invite invite to the town How to Set Specific Permissions for residents in the town * /resident toggle switch off don't allow residents to open chests, use switches * /resident toggle switch on allow residents to open chests, use switches * /resident toggle build off don't allow residents to build * /resident toggle destroy off don't allow residents to destroy How to Control PVP, Explosion, Fire in a plot * /plot toggle pvp on turns on pvp in a plot (NOTE: there is a wait period before you can turn it off again) * /plot toggle pvp off turns off pvp in a plot * /plot toggle explosion off * /plot toggle fire on this allows you to light a Nether portal, remember to turn fire off afterwards How to Set Specific Permissions in each Plot I am not sure, but I think the town perms override the plot perms. So even if you allow switch on in the plot, if the town has switch off, then the resident would not be able to open any doors or chests. There are 4 groups and 4 permissions. The 4 groups are friends, residents, allies, and outsiders. The 4 permissions are build, destroy, switch, and itemuse. (Please look at Towny commands for more info.) The command is /plot set perm '' '' For example: * /plot set perm resident itemuse on allow residents to use items like enchanting table, etc. * /plot set perm ally switch off ''' prevents allies from using switches, and opening doors/chests '''How to Check Plot Perms I check my plot perms by walking around the town with /plot perm hud on. Plot perm hud displays all the plot permission information in a window on the right side of your screen. You can toggle this display on and off by typing the command again. Why doesn't Fix solve problems encountered every day? Ask specific questions in the EarthMC Support Discord. Or look for a mod. What is the Difference between a Citizen and a Resident? Citizens are the inhabitants of a nation while residents are the inhabitants of a town. - GeneralNoOne What is the Difference between a Battle and a War? A battle is a combat between two or more armed forces. ... Battles are between soldiers, while war is between countries or nations. Battles can be won and lost, but it may not determine the end of the War. Battles are usually short term, while wars are lengthy. (Source: Farhan Syeed on Quora) What is the Difference between the "Politics" and "Political Party" Categories? Politics is a category page to hold definitions and ideas (for example, Democracy, Fascism, etc.) A Political Party is a actual political group that belongs to a location or nation. Several Political Parties from different nations or locations can share the same ideology. But the reverse is difficult to imagine (i.e.one political party with several ideologies). Who is Staff in EarthMC? See List of all Staff What can I do if EarthMC ingame chat is too annoying? The best way is to use the Towny Commands below. Muting a Specific Player with Towny command * /chmute * /chunmute Muting a Specific Player with /ignore * Caution: Not sure if /ignore can be undone easily. * /ignore . This is undone on server restart. * To see who's being ignored: /ignorelist Muting Everyone (several methods) # Method 1 (best): /chmute, /chunmute ''' # Method 2: Using Minecraft Settings (probably safer) # Method 3: Using /mute '''How do I talk to someone privately? : /msg or click on player name in chat Once you have a conversation going, you can just continue the chat by replying, like this: : /r What are the Towny Commands for Chat? *'/tc' or /townchat put in front of message to talk to town members only *'/nc' or /nationchat put in front of message to talk to nation members only *'/g' or /global put in front of message to speak in globalchat *'/res set mode reset' reset chat mode to default chat *'/ch list' list what channels a player is currently listening to *'/channel leave' *'/channel join' Muting and unmuting a Player using Towny Commands *'/chmute' mutes a player in a channel *'/chunmute' unmutes a player in a channel *'/mutelist' displays mute list for a channel What are the Channels in EarthMC? There are 8 channels in EarthMC: ** #Chinese #French #Global #Nation #Russian #Spanish #Town #Trade The commands are: *'/channel join' *'/channel leave' *'/channel switch' This switches to the designated channel *'/channel mute' *'/channel set' *'/nation' *'/town' *'/ch join global '<-------- to go back to main chat *'/'''ch join '''chinese' *'/'''ch join '''french' *'/'''ch join '''russian' *'/'''ch join '''spanish' ** This info was found ingame Par exemple, je veux parler français dans le tchat Veuillez utiliser /ch join french. Pour rejoindre le tchat global, tapez /ch join global. What are the Towny Commands? Here is a link to the Towny Commands . Note: You may not have permission for all the commands listed. How do I Make a Sign Shop? See Johnyuki's Shops tutorial in the wiki How to Trade Valuable Items Safely? Earth MC does not have much scammers, when trading, ask for people to visit a meeting place that wouldn't be a spawntrap, or you can use a trading booth, which mainly are located in Madagascar, see Safe Trading Booth in Madagascar. Where can I appeal my ban? Ban appeals are handled over at our ban appeals discord server, click here to join. How do I add a Town, Nation, or Alliance Wiki Page using a Template? See Creating Pages using Town, Nation, or Alliance Templates. Adding to the EarthMC Fandom Wiki FAQ page Feel free to add frequently asked questions and answers to this page. # Make the question Heading from the drop down box. # Then set the font to Bold. Learn about editing the FANDOM Wiki at Fandom University. Note on the Command Syntax on this Page The commands you can type into Minecraft chat are bolded. * For example, /t spawn. The variables are not bold and are surrounded by angle brackets. * For example, /msg * Substitute with player name, and with your message. * Do not type the angle brackets < or > Thank you for visiting the EarthMC FAQ! Category:Help